Rosemary
by LadeeBear
Summary: Simon thought that he had run away from it all. Until he met her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey y'all! haha. Southern chick...Okie dokies, here is a list of the characters that I do not own/wish that I own: Rev. Camden, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Chandler, Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Simon, Sam, David, Happy, Cecilia, Martin, Roxanne, or Peter and his family. Wait! Then what do I own?...oh yeah. I do own: Rosemary, and her roommate. That's it?! Well, I guess it is. On to the story!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Rosemary  
  
Chapter 1: Simon  
  
Ruthie Camden sat at the edge of Sam's bed as he and his twin brother David knelt down on the carpet to say their evening prayers. After all of the ritualistic "God bless...", Sam looked up towards the ceiling.  
  
"And God bless Simon, because he needs you." Ruthie's lip curled at the edge and she tucked her younger brothers into bed. Before Ruthie shut the bedroom door, she heard David whisper:  
  
"I miss Simon." Ruthie shut the door and tilted her head up to the ceiling of the Camden house.  
  
"So do we all," she replied softly under her breath, and ascended the attic stairs.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
At a Starbuck's coffee shop on the outskirts of a college campus, Simon Camden sat sipping at his coffee while fiddling with his camera. (AN: Does anyone know where Simon supposedly went to college in the series? If you do, and tell me your own name, then you get to be the part of the roommate! On with the story!) He took another warm sip and let it slide down his throat with ease. Another cold chilling Northern wind blew hard and his blond hair blew uncontrolably in the gust. He looked up from his camera and saw her. It was a girl that he recognized from his film class. She was bundled in a rosy jacket, and was wearing a rose and purple scarf. She had long flowy strawberry blonde hair. The girl bought a coffee, and cradling it in her gloves, moved over to where Simon sat.  
  
"Anyone sitting here?" she inquired. Simon shook his head and motioned to the seat next to him.  
  
"It's all yours." The girl sat down and lowered her eyes a bit.  
  
"So," she began, "Simon..." Simon held his hand up. No one here knew him. No one knew what had happened in Glenoak or why he was here. They didn't talk to him, so he didn't talk to them.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked. The girl shrugged, and her green eyes twinkled. They looked like emeralds.   
  
"I know, or have rather heard, a lot about you. Glenoak native I presume?" Simon rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"What else do they say?" The girl shrugged again.  
  
"That you are a PK. You know, Preacher's Kid." Simon laughed dryly.   
  
"Haven't heard that one since junior high school." The girl merly sighed.   
  
"Well, when you have a new student around this campus who won't talk to anyone and seems to hate the thought of social interaction, speculation begins to occur." Simon groaned. This girl was pretty bright.  
  
"So, what else have you heard?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Depends on what you are willing to tell me." Simon mentally smacked himself. He fell right into that one. But he swore inwardly to never tell about his reason for being there.  
  
"Why would I tell you something so personal when I have no idea who you even are?" The girl blushed.  
  
"Whoops. My name is Rosemary Dour." Simon nodded. That was an interesting first name.  
  
"My sister's name is Mary." The girl raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Camden?" Simon was appalled.  
  
"How do you know?" Rosemary shrugged and took a swig of coffee.  
  
"I know a lot, as you can tell by listening to me." Simon focused on the coffee in his cup.  
  
"So, I suppose that you know why I am here then, right?"  
  
"You ran away." Simon shook his head.  
  
"If you are insinuating that I ran away from home, you're wrong." Rosemary shook her head.  
  
"You ran away from fear, and that will never work. I can tell you now." Simon scoffed.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Rosemary." The girl smiled and walked into the wind, throwing a remark over her shoulder.  
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
There you have it! Let me know what you think!  
  
xoxo  
  
LadeeBear 


	2. Glenoak

hey everyone! Hope that you could understand the first chapter, if not, then here is a little hint: Rosemary is very bright and also very important to this story, that is why it is titled "Rosemary". She is not a Camden, and Simon seems to think that she knows something that he doesn't...we'll see. Read this and tell me what ya think!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2: Glenoak  
  
Annie Camden stood in the kitchen, chopping up onions for her famous meatloaf. She kept glancing up from her work every so often, thinking that she was hearing Simon play his guitar, or maybe that he would suddenly burst through the door to come home. Annie sighed. What was the use? Simon was gone. And, she thought, why does it bug me so much then? Simon sure isn't the first one to leave home. Yes, a voice inside of her replied, but he's the first one to not visit, or call, or even drop a little note. Annie placed the knife down and lifted her head because she did hear the door.   
  
Peter, Ruthie's boyfriend, walked in with a smile on his face as usual. Annie smiled, fighting against her inner voice of sorrow. Peter waved to Annie and sniffed the air.  
  
"Are you making meatloaf for dinner tonight Mrs. Camden?" Annie nodded as Ruthie burst down the stairs. She smiled at Peter.   
  
"Ruthie, Peter. Did you two want to help with dinner?" Ruthie and Peter shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry mom, but Peter and I have a ton of homework to do. Teachers are merciless. C'mon Peter." Then, the two of them rushed up the stairs to Ruthie's room. Annie sighed. So much for some help. But her spirit lifted as Lucy opened the back door.  
  
"Hey Luce, you want to help me with some dinner?" Lucy pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer. She shook her head.  
  
"Sorry mom, I would love to, but Kevin and I have some paperwork to do. Maybe Cecilia can help you." Annie nodded, her heart breaking a little bit. Cecilia was away for a few days vacationing with her father. And Eric was still at the church. It was times like these when she missed Simon and his extra help.  
  
Annie pulled out a pan and looked up at her two youngest sons Sam and David. She smiled.  
  
"Would you like to help mommy with dinner?" she asked. Sam and David shook their heads.   
  
"We want to ride our bikes mommy," they replied. Annie smiled as Mary descended the stairs. Annie motioned to the twins.  
  
"Would you please take Sam and David outside?" There was a bark from the steps. Annie smiled. "And take Happy with you." Mary smiled, grateful to be of help. She led the boys out the door and whistled for Happy to follow. Annie chopped up more onions. Matt and Sarah would be here soon. After all, Thanksgiving was only a week away, and already Mary had come to spend the holiday with them. If only Simon were there, then everything could be like it was. Like it was before the accident. Annie placed her knife down again and looked out the window. Sunlight was streaming in and she could hear Mary with the twins, and Ruthie upstairs, and Happy yelping happily as she knew how.  
  
Annie picked up the knife again, and began chopping up some more onions. Things had sure changed since last Thanksgiving. Things had changed since last week. The family had been through some rough times, and Annie began to miss her father now, more than before. It was true, that once things were gone, you began to appreciate them more than ever.   
  
She chopped away the rest of the onion, her eyes burning with the onion's tears. But it wasn't only the onion that was making her cry. It was the loss of her father, and ultimately, the loss of Simon. Her son who had went to college to foget everything in his Glenoak life. If only there was some way to get Simon to remember, to come home, Annie would have done anything.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, that is the second chapter. As you can see, Annie has a lot of emotions to deal with. The next chapeters I think, will basically just revolve around Simon and Rosemary with a few snippets (hehe. i like that word) of Glenoak here and there. Well, tell me your true feelings about this chapter. Hope it was less confusing!  
  
xoxoxoxo  
  
LadeeBear  
  
^_^ -- TB...Simi... 


End file.
